


You Once Knew

by StarGamerxox



Series: Idea Land Stories are Made [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Assassins, Kidnapping, M/M, Royals, hiden prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: This is Idea 2 from Idea Land.Cross, or 157, missed his childhood he never remembered.He missed his mother who died.But most of all?He missed his one night stand that he fell for.Well, lucky for him, it seems the lab accidently lead Cross back to Nightmare.
Relationships: Cross/Nightmare, Error/Ink, Reaper/Geno, sans/sans
Series: Idea Land Stories are Made [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781185
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

He looked around for a moment. Nothing seemed right but he just kept living like everything would be okay. It was how he was trained.

“Project 157. The target is on your left. Go down the stairs and around the corner. You’ll see him next to the book shelf.” Cross bit his lip but ignored the anger burning in his tainted soul. He had been called Cross by his little brother and it meant even more to him now that Chara was dead.

“Hurry!” The commander hissed and Cross, or Project 157, hurried in the direction he was told to go. As soon as he peaked around, he dropped his weapon.

Violet eyelights were what he saw first. Then the small circlet on his skull with the crescent moon.

Cross knew he was screwed. His target was his ‘one night stand’ that he ditched over a year ago.

“Nightmare.” He whispered in horror. The ‘prince’ hadn’t been a one night stand but it started that way until Cross full blown disappeared. Cross felt that old ache in his soul return and he moved backwards more. He had left Nightmare after three months of them being together. When he realized how much he loved Nightmare, he had run to protect the other.

“I can’t do it commander.” Cross took a few more steps backwards.

“You have to!” The commander snapped.

“I can’t!” Cross raised his voice before trying to run.

“Cross…” Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and the assassin, as well as living experiment, turned slowly. Nightmare was holding his wrist.

“Why are you back?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Years Earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two kids ran down the hill, escaping their mother's line of sight. The elder didn’t have a care in the world before his brother stumbled and fell over, crying out when he bonked his head. 

The elder grabbed his younger brother and pulled him up the hill. The elder was four, the younger only two. When they reached where their mother had been, all they saw was blood before they were both knocked out.

————————

They awoke at a lab and were assigned the numbers 157 and 158. 

157 didn’t remember his birth name but he remembered his brothers. Chara, or 158, named 157 Cross and that was the end of it.

————————

“157. Give us back the soul.” Cross held Chara’s soul to his chest. He wouldn’t let them do experiments on his little brother beyond his death.

“No. I won’t let you hurt him anymore!” Cross didn’t regret that day. He didn’t regret breaking their rules.

————————

Cross flinched as needles poked at his newly scarred soul. The scientists had decided that since he refused to release his brothers soul, he could have his brother's soul. Now his soul was attached to Chara’s and forgetting the younger was officially impossible.

————————

Cross finally got to meet some of the other experiments. 

He met 112 and 092 today. They had named each other a while ago, 092 being named Ink and 112 being named Error. Both had been here longer than Cross and both were older. 

092, or Ink, was created here and it left him soulless. 112, or Error, had been kidnapped as a one-year-old along with his two brothers. Cross became friends with Ink while Error stormed off to his two brothers who went by Geno and Fresh.

————————

Cross found the next years easier. He learned the art of killing but, compared to the horrid experiments he once faced, Cross and the others agreed that it was much easier. Cross quickly became the best although Ink and Error, the so called ‘Dream Duo’, quickly rose above him whenever they worked together.

————————

“157! As you did so well on your last mission, you will be given a year off of work while you heal from your mental and physical wounds. This will also be your time to hide from the people now hunting you. We will supply you with a home and money.” Cross laughed. He did ‘well’ they say? Welp. Either way he was excited to leave for a bit.


	2. Faulty Equipment

“Ink. I know already! You don’t need to worry about me.” Cross groaned as his friend fussed over him. Ink had been panicking for over an hour now and 

“You completely blew your last mission and your cover. They weren’t just sending you away to ‘heal’. We both know that they are gonna try and kill you Cross. You messed up big time and they don’t take well to experiments messing up.” Ink whispered as he finished packing Cross’s stuff.

“I know Ink.” Cross whispered.

“You have to stay safe okay?” Ink whispered.

“Ink! Leave him alone. He’s scared too.” Error walked into the room, leaning against his ‘friend’. Cross watched Ink begin to loosen up. He leaned backwards against Error and Cross smirked. Sure. Friends. 

“I’m the number one assassin here. I can take care of myself.” Cross hummed.

“Uh. No. We are the best assassins.” Error hummed as he pulled a still panicking ink into his arms.

“Only if you two work together.” Cross slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Well. They can’t send us away when they send you away.” Error hummed and Ink shut his sockets.

“I want to take everyone away from this hell. They took us from our lives.” Cross snarled and Error let out a hum.

“Well they made my life. They took me from nothing. I have no soul because they wanted to see how something could live without a soul. They kidnapped Error and his brothers right after Fresh was born. They kidnapped you and your brother when you were little. They tore most people away from their lives but I don’t have a family or a life to go back to if we are freed.” Ink grumbled into Errors shoulder.

“We are your family Ink.” Cross hummed before turning to them one final time, “See you both in a year.”

————————

Ink watched Cross leave before slowly taking a small sip of his yellow paint. He had learned to function and feel emotions without the paint but they were like a drug and he wanted to forget about the fear he felt.

“Ink.” Error grabbed the yellow paint and frowned at it. Ink had promised he would not drink it any more but Cross’s departure seemed to change that promise.

“Ru please. I’m scared. Just let me drink the paint once!” Ink whispered before Error just shook his head. 

“No ink. It’ll be okay,” 

————————

Ink curled up on his bunk and Error moved off his own to sit next to the other. Ink leaned against Error and his whole body began shaking.

“All I have is you now. Geno has been on assignment for almost a year now, Fresh doesn’t see me as an actual person, and now Cross is gone. What if they take you?” Ink whimpered. Error turned slightly and pulled Ink closer.

“They can’t separate us Squid. We are their Dream Duo.” Error whispered but they both knew that there would be a day when someone passed them. When that happened, the change of the scientists terminating the soulless project was high and Ink would be terminated with the project that created him.

“Hey Ru?” Ink asked after a couple hours of laying there.

“Yea Inky?” Error asked as he cuddled closer to his ‘partner’.

“If times get bad… will you run away with me?” Ink asked and Error leaned down to kiss the other. Ink hummed before smiling into the kiss.

“Of course Inky. I won’t leave you. You’ve been in my life since we were little. We have done everything together and I still plan on doing everything together.” They had been together for a while now. They had both turned twenty years old recently. They didn’t have a title for what they were, dating never seemed right, but they cared about each other. In a year, when they reached twenty-one, they would be allowed to actually pair up and be officially with someone by lab rules.

“And you won’t let the soulless project be terminated?” Ink whispered.

“Ink. You’re insane if you ever wondered if I thought about that. I’d rather die than let your project be terminated. It’s only a year until we can officially be together and they can’t do anything after that.” Error kissed Ink again. Ink smiled into the kiss before shutting his sockets.

To the scientists, he’s just a piece of faulty equitment -an expirement that broke its path- but to Error, he’s perfect.


	3. Pay attention!!

So… anyone still here? Sorry my stories have been gone so long. I started working on a role play with my editor and then I got lost.

One thing I will say as a general rule and this isn’t just for attention,

Things like comments make my day. I know I get a lot of kudos but they don’t hit the same as a comment. Sure, if I see like 5 people leave kudos on the same book in one day, I grin but serious guys, comments make me wanna write.

Like you would for any artist, you’d comment and like things to help them.

Please, just like art such as paintings and comics, writing is an art. Even fanfiction is an art and things like comments can make someone’s day.

Sometimes, especially in chapters where I ask for reader interaction, I lose interest in writing if no one seems to like or interact with my book.

So pretty much every book has a chapter started.

Books like ‘Go Back’ and ‘Their Fates’ were so easy to write when I had reader interactions. The go back separate endings, specifically the empireverse one, will be rewritten and fixed up but I’ll keep the older version out.

Speaking of rewrites, I’ll be editing and fixing some of the books. I’ll be removing previous notice chapters from some books as I edit and fix them. I’ll post the next chapter of said book when I’m ready and done editing.


End file.
